Song of Memories
Synopsis Lucas ([[Dennis Hartmann]]) who is pursuing music even though its against his wealthy father and eventually met Jasmine ([[Bea Bellfodda]]) a rookie in their company and right on get captivated by her lovely voice, Jasmine literally became his fiance and even composed a song for her that he will sing himself during their wedding day but eventually few days before their wedding day they got into a fatal car accident that lead to Jasmine's death and him stopping his pursue with music after having a damaged with his vocal chords due to the accident. Few years later he came to meet Emily ([[Alice Pineda]]) who seems similar to Jasmine unknown to him that Emily is Jasmine's younger sister. Cast *'''[[Dennis Hartmann]] as Lucas Valderama''' - son of a wealthy businessman, though his father wanted him to study business as the future CEO of V's Entertainment, he wanted to become a singer and this is the reason he falls in love with Jasmine's voice and Jasmine is auditioning at their company. Jasmine later on becomes his fiance but few days before their wedding they got into a car accident and long that he has been having nightmares of the accident and had stopped pursuing music after that and eventually study business. He later on met Emily who is unknown to him to Jasmine's younger sister. *'''[[Alice Pineda]] as Emily Salazar''' - Jasmine's younger sister and a current music major in college when her sister died. Ever since she was little she look up to her sister and wanted to be a famous singer like her someday and with the encouragement of her sister this prompts her to even pursue her dreams even more. Upon her sister's death she still continues to pursue her dreams of becoming a singer and this eventually lead her to the same entertainment company that her sister is signed on. *'''[[Anthony Mido]] as Jason Medina''' - the current top star of V's Entertainment Company after Jasmine's death. He is a member of 4 member boy band group ELEMENTS and the current main visual and dancer of the group. He is shown to be arrogant and uses his fame for his own goods and is often a pain in the ass and bullies those artist that is not as famous as him, though his attitude slowly changes when he met Emily and falls in love with her and discovers the importance of having a good attitude to others especially to those people who treasures you. *'''[[Nadia Rodriguez]] as Ava Ramirez''' - Lucas's ex-girlfriend who dumped him in order to pursue her dreams to become a ballerina. Few years later she came back as a successful ballerina that is known in the whole world but only to find out that Lucas is about to get married with Jasmine, in raged and in disappointment she will do anything to make Lucas hers again. Supporting Cast *'''[[Shim Lee Joon]] as Nathan Bernardo''' - member of ELEMENTS and one of the main vocalist. He is once best friend with Jason but after falling in love with one girl and the rise of Jason's popularity, this lead to the end of their friendship and the awakening of their rivalry. He eventually leave ELEMENTS and went and join a rookie boy band group JUPITER in another company but eventually gets to restore his friendship with Jason and went back to ELEMENTS after Jason saves him into the downfall of his career when got involved in a scandal. *'''[[Jan Garcia]] as Jaime Villegas''' - He is one of the most well known producer in the country and a former composer but after a an accident that left him in a coma for a year and his left hand becoming paralyzed he stopped and instead produce song for other artist. Waking from his coma he became a different person, he is more short tempered and not a care in the world and his taste in music changes as well but after hearing the song of Emily, he started to go back to his old self again. *'''[[Athena de Silva]] as Chloe Gutierrez''' - member of girl group GLAMOROUS and the current visual of the group and the most famous member of the group. She is a brat and a two face b**ch and often acts as a high class due to her popularity. She is the main reason Jason and Nathan's had a rivalry and also the cause of the scandal of Nathan that almost lead to Nathan's career ending but is saved by Jason after Jason threatens her to expose her sex scandal to the media if she don't admit her mistakes. *'''[[Gary Calderon]] as Rolando Valderama''' - father of Lucas and Lyca. He is a kind hearted man yet shows that he is a cold hearted and strict to those people around him. He later on got diagnose of brain tumor and the reason he keeps insisting Lucas to do business and be the future CEO of V's entertainment, no one knows about his illness besides his personal doctor and secretary. *'''[[Dahlia Zamora]] as Scarlet Mendoza''' - mother of Lucas and Lyca. She is bubbly and is a very nice woman and the only one to be able to see through his husbands "fake" acting. She loves her family very much and will most likely do anything to protect it. *'''[[Charity Valdez]] as Lyca Valderama''' - younger sister of Lucas who is quite bratty and cunning. Knowing that she comes from a wealthy family she often solve her problems using her money though sometimes not knowing that she is already hurting the pride of other people. She does not want to be a singer nor idol but want to be an actress, since to her as an actress even though she is just acting she can relate her feelings to her character and not act as the person she don't want to be. *'''[[Wilfredo Agustin]] as Henry Aquino''' - personal bodyguard of Rolando. He acts like a robot and is shown to be very smart as well as he can read what the enemies are going to do next. He is a master of martial arts in any kind in what Lyca think of as "amazing" and he is also the teacher of both Lucas and Lyca in self defense. *'''[[Heart de Rossi]] as Sarah Del Valle''' - Emily's best friend who often hangs out with her specially when Emily needed someone to rely on. *'''[[Beatrix Blanco]] as Mia Pangyarihan''' - a college student who works as a part timer in V's entertainment as a janitor. She is kind and hopes to finish her school soon and become richer just like most people in V's Entertainment. She became a close friend of Emily and even looks up into her as a great singer someday. *'''[[Charisa dela Paz]] as Mariel "Maya" De Guzman''' - a worker in V's entertainment. She is a nerd but a scholar in her school and the reason she works is to help pay off the debt her family owns to the loan shark, she too later on becomes a close friend to Lyca and Emily. Special Participation *'''[[Bea Bellfodda]] as Jasmine Salazar''' - Emily's elder sister and Lucas's fiance. She is a famous singer and the top star of V's Entertainment Company. After their parents death when she was still in high school, she raise Emily by herself and due to dire of money this prompts her to enter the entertainment industry and pay off the loan sharks that keeps hunting their family. She fall in love with Lucas and later on became his fiance but few days before their wedding, she died due to a fatal car accident. **[[Jenny Chang]] as Teen Jasmine *'''[[Cherry Han]] as Lucy Herrera''' - a high school student and a fan of ELEMENTS. Soundtracks *''What the Heart Wants'' by ''[[Dennis Hartmann]]'' - ''inserted song'' *''Wake Up from My Dreams'' by ''[[Alice Pineda]]'' - ''ending song'' and ''inserted song'' Information